I used to know you
by Lolligaggin
Summary: A gold locket, and the memories that come along with it. Sakura, I used to know you, and I used to call you my best friend. Ino and Sakura friendship drabble


-1Disclaimer: Don't own, leave me alone.

A/N: I wrote this in 30 minutes, its 1:56 A.M. Too short? Too bad.

88888888

**She did **not know how to react, watching the gold flicker, blinding her eyes momentarily. It fell onto the floor with an eerie crackling noise, reverberating into her ear. She shuddered, pulling her hand away from the top of the cupboard, watching the dust particles dance in mid air. "What?" Ino whispered to herself, curious cerulean orbs lowering to squint at the small object, roughly coated in dust. "What is that?" Asking herself, she lowered to make a reach for the thing, fingers brushed against the cold metal, as she passed her fingers through the smooth surface, she spelt the cursive letters out loud.

"B…F…F…huh? What is this thing?" She chuckled to herself, suddenly lost in her interest of this mysterious item. Settling herself upon the rug floor, she set aside her duster and temporarily put spring cleaning aside. Ino brushed away a few strands of hair that fell free from her quick bun. When she finally did wipe away most of the filth that covered the once adorned jewelry, she smiled as her memory began to progress.

"Oh yeah, I think…" She scratched at her head, shutting her eyes tightly as she proceeded to force her mind into backtracking. Memory was not her forte, but there was something about this locket.

After a few moments her eyes pierced open, again glancing at the forgotten locket. Still, no thoughts could come to mind. She observed the twisted laces that made up of a chain for a necklace, the way the loops tied delicately around the heart shaped locket, so cliché. The only letters involving BFF, with a few inscribed lines and curves to add for good measure.

Still unbeknownst, Ino pressed her thumb against the side of the locket, witnessing it flip open abruptly.

The rising interest soon died, instead of recalling an old boyfriend of some sort, Ino was disappointed with her discovery.

A younger Ino stared back at her, happily, with an equally young and happy Sakura held in a tight hug. There came a sad smile that surfaced on her soft features, she softly stroked at the image. "I can't believe I still have this," She whispered to herself, bringing the locket to a closer inspection.

Now, she could recall that day. In fact, the memories came by crashing. It was a birthday of some sort, it could have been Ino's or Sakura's, back then they were inseparable. She remembered teasingly tossing a slice of birthday cake at Sakura's face, which called for the smears of strawberry cake under her chin, and for the lines of frost on Ino's forehead after Sakura's attack.

Ino chuckled, remembering just how crazy they were when it came to childish games. Her mother took that picture, according to her memory.

Her eyes watered, a trail of guilt wavered over her. Her hands impulsively became clammy, as the room became cold. She wiped at the tear that trailed down her cheek, the single tear that could explain her emotions more than she actually could.

The truth was, in the pit of her soul, past the pride, she regretted ever separating with Sakura. She knew it was a mistake, except she was too arrogant to ever admit it.

"Wow," Another whisper, she covered the now closed locket with a fist, her free hand trying to lift the rest of her body in a stance. "I can't believe I found this thing." Her vision was blurry from tears, her mind was hazy with childish laughter, singing, and idle chatter of two former friends that would share the world with one another.

Past the hallway, she quickly reached for another item, tucking it under her collar bone as her fingers quickly tapped a few numbers.

"_Ino, you're my best friend."_

A few more tears flowed across her cheeks, but she ignored them this time as the wet drops dripped onto the plastic of the kitchen table, sliding down the sides.

"_Sakura, you're my best friend too."_

A few monotone rings passed by, with each coming droning tone, it added on the anxiety she felt. While she wanted to just give it up and let go, her subconscious thought other wise.

To her surprise, a voice answered between the forth and fifth ring. The sound of another human being jolted her, her hands jittering as she clasped the phone that laid on her shoulder. "Hello" Sakura greeted.

Out of all the other things she's done in her life, she never thought she'd have to do something like this ever again, she sighed heavily "Sakura, I'm sorry."

And for some reason, she could not concentrate on the good ol' times from the sudden sobs that flowed from the ear piece of the phone.

"_No matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend."_


End file.
